Emerald And Amethyst
by FlamingForest
Summary: Harry has a twin. Follow their lives from the night Lily and James Potter died through to their deaths. Warnings: Good!Voldemort Bad!Dumbledore Dumbledore!Bashing ron/molly/ginny bashing Abuse Slash and mpreg eventually. I swear this is not abandoned, if I have not updated in 3 months then I am horrible person and have. If it hasn't been three months then it isn't abandoned. :D
1. A hesitation

**Disclaimer: Not J. K. Rowling**

Lily Potter screamed as the killing curse hit her. Her arms clutched together in a silent pray that her two children would live through to dawn.

Voldemort turned and looked at the two children, his wand ready to cast the killing curse. It had only been a few months since Snape had informed him of the prophecy.

Two twins born on the last of July.

Together the strongest.

With goodness at heart.

Ever judging eyes.

None shall lie before them.

Hearts filled with light,

Shall destroy the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord knew he must not be brought down. He had to live to see his cause through. The prophecy had to be stopped from becoming true. Snape had shown that there was no other way but for one of the children to die. If the parents hadn't set up such a fight he would not have had a second thought about saying Avada-Kedavra. As it was he peered closer at the two children gazing up at him. A pair of emerald eyes and a pair of amethyst eyes looked with the red eyes. He could feel the power flowing out of them. They both had weak auras but coating them was a second, a second aura of theirs auras combined in an ancient magic.

The Dark Lord reached over the crib and waved his wand, muttering the words of an ancient spell, connecting their minds through a lightning scar. He then reached over, picking up the girl and walked through the ashes that fell from the burnt roof.

 **Just want to mention I don't have a beta, if you know one that would help me please pm me. This is my first story so please no flames. While I am planning a big thing for this story the updates will be often but not regular**


	2. The ruins

**Disclaimer: I am not the wonderful creator of Harry Potter, nor am I a billionaire funnily enough.**

Dumbledore coughed as he walked through the ashes around him. The cries of a small child could be heard from the open nursery door. He walked through to see Harry sobbing. He wasn't looking at his mother but instead a hollow imprint beside him.

"Amyy,"Harry cried. "Amyy,"

His head was twisting as he turned around, looking for his twin.

Dumbledore smirked as he looked down at the bawling child. His plan had worked. Voldemort had fallen victim to his master idea.

Snape entered slowly. His head high in its usual scowl. He looked about the room his eyes falling upon Lily Potter, her hands still clutched to her chest, her last expression still evident. Fear. Snapes usual scowl fell from his face… it was replaced by a smirk.

"My lord?" Snape asked cautiously. "Where is the other?"

"It seems Severus that Mr. Potter here and his twin defeated the Dark Lord, Harry must have sacrificed his twin in the process. You can feel how his magical aura has not weakened, even though a half of him is gone." Dumbledore had Harry on his hip, swinging him about.

"My lord, you forget, I am not your kind, only you can sense his aura."

"Ah yes, details, details, details." Dumbledore waved his free arm in the air, as if to wave away his precious details.

"What will we tell the wizarding world, my lord, they will not belie-" Snape cut himself off as Mad-Eye Moody came through the door with a few other auroras.

"Dumbledore," Mad-Eye Moody grunted as a female co-worker rushed forward to take the now screaming child from Albus.

"It seems Harry and his twin have defeated Lord Voldemort, I believe that the power must have killed the other child and those ashes there are her and Lord Voldemorts ashes. Let it not be known that a child has perished today, we should not taint this happy day with a sad memory off her."

The auroras nodded silently as they filed out after Dumbledore had swept past them. Mad-Eye went out last, after looking up and seeing the charred roof.

"A child deserves to be remembered, whether or not they died on a day to be celebrated." He muttered as he exited the houses ruins.

 **Again I am new to writing fanfictions so please give me a break and for those that have followed me I am honoured that you want to read more.**

 **sesshyloverforever2me: thank you.**


	3. A grand childhood

**I am a writer, but I am not as good as J. K. Rowling. So the only original thing I own and created is Amethyst.**

 **P.S they are six.**

"Bella!"

Amethyst ran into Bellatrix Lestrange at full force. She buried her face into the woman's robes. Clutching them as she cried.

"Dragon stole my doll!"

At that moment a boy around Amethyst's age ran screaming past them, calling out as he ran.

"I told you not to call me dragon!"

Draco waved the doll at Amethyst's face before he ran through the door. Amethyst squealed before chasing after him chanting all the way 'dragon'. The two kids ran through the corridors giggling and laughing before Amy tripped over one of the many statues feet. Completing a dramatic nosedive she landed on the floor, face first.

"Ammy?" Draco asked slowly as Amethyst stayed on the floor, unmoving. Amy shrieked as she caught Draco's foot and pulled him onto the floor. The two sat there brawling before Bellatrix found them.

"Amethyst Riddle and Draco Malfoy get up this instant!"

Amy and Draco got up, sheepishly staring at the bottom of Bellatrix's robe.

"What am I to do with you two?" Bellatrix shook her head sighing. "You Draco was sent to this manor to be a companion to Amethyst and to learn some actual manners! And you Amethyst… You are the dark lord's only heir and you were sent to me for training, not for learning muggle brawling techniques."

Draco and Amy looked at each other's torn and dusty clothes before turning back to Bellatrix.

"We're sorry Bella," – Amy "it's just that we," – Draco "thought that we," – Amy "could have some fun," – Draco "before the party."

Bellatrix hadn't even bothered to move her head to look at Draco since Amy had started speaking.

"Amethyst, come we need to get you changed into your party frock, after all it is your birthday party."

Amy came out of her room, her long black hair tied back with a purple silk ribbon, wearing a matching purple frock. Draco met her outside the entrance doors, wearing a grey suit that complimented his silver eyes and white hair perfectly.

"Do allow me Miss Riddle to escort you though to the ballroom, as it would an honour." Draco said in the politest voice he could manage.

"Of course Mr. Malfoy, it would be my pleasure." Amy managed to reply before bursting into laughter. It took a while for the two to stop laughing but eventually they managed. They held their heads high and swept through the doors to ballroom.

 **Sorry for not updating, new school: lots of work, which means my spare time has been spent on my bed, comatose. I feel like my brain has been fried, which includes my imagination. I have also tried to extend it… which is a lot harder than I thought but u know better late and short than never? Sorry *-*. Harry will be six next.**


	4. Happy Birthday Harry

**Disclaimer: I don't own the harry potter series but I do own Amethyst.**

"Wake up freak and make us breakfast!" Petunia screamed through the cupboard while simultaneously banging on it.

Harry opened his eyes to the unwelcomed light as he searched for his glasses. He groaned as he slipped his glasses on. His wrist was sore and he had a few bruises from when he disobeyed his Uncle.

"Freak! Get out here now, we're hungry!" Harry's eyes darted towards the door as he heard his uncle's voice. He was obviously cranky but then again he had only seen his uncle in a good mood once. That was when he first slapped Harry.

Harry hurried out of his cupboard and walked slowly to the kitchen. He dreaded going in there. It was his birthday and his birthday memories weren't the loveliest he had.

-Flashback-

Two years ago (Harry was four years old)

The sound of a slap resonated throughout the room as the shocked child looked up at his uncle. His large emerald eyes filled with tears.

"Now will you stop crying you insolent freak! Vernon shouted with a smile Harry could almost not believe he was seeing then he slammed the cupboard door, leaving his nephew in the dark. Harry whimpered as quietly as he could. He was cold and hungry and he felt like a part of him was missing, he wasn't sure what part of him it was though.

-End of flashback-

Harry shuffled into the kitchen keeping his head low, trying to avoid the attention of his relatives. He got out the equipment and recited the menu in his head as he did every morning. One slice of buttered bread with an egg on top with two slices of bacon for Aunt Petunia, two slices of toast with four eggs and six slices of bacon for Dudley and four slices of toast with six eggs and ten slices of bacon for Uncle Vernon. Harry laid the meal on the table in front of the three Dursleys and then went and stood in the kitchen cleaning up. He hoped if he did a good enough job he would get some bread before he had to do the chores.

"Daddy! My toast is burnt!" Dudley screamed.

"So is mine!" Vernon got up and dragged Harry by the collar of Dudley's oversized shirt into the hall where he slammed him into the wall.

"What is the meaning for this boy? I let you of yesterday with a warning for burnt toast and now you just shove that back in my face by burning it again!" Vernon thrust his face into Harrys. Harry swallowed as he saw Uncle Vernon's face was a bright red.

"I-I am sorry Uncle Vernon but the Dudley broke the toaster two days ago and now it won't work." Harry mumbled, he supposed he wasn't getting any food today and by the looks of things he was going to get a good beating too.

"You dare to try pin this on Dudley! You better stay out of my way today boy or I will make you regret the day you were born!"

Harry swallowed nervously and as Vernon went back into the kitchen, then he slumped. Taking a deep breath he walked into the kitchen and he took Aunt Petunia's plates to be washes as she always finished early due to the little food she consumed.

After washing Dudley's dishes and then finally Uncle Vernon's he walked to his aunt who gave him his list of chores for the day.

· Mop the kitchen floor.

· Dust the living room.

· Vacuum the living room.

· Vacuum the hallway.

· Vacuum all the stairs.

· Weed the flower beds.

· Trim the lawn.

· Tidy the shed.

· Repaint the fences.

· Repaint the shed.

-Time skip through the chores because I don't want to write them and they would be boring anyway as chores usually are.-

Harry trudged in the house at five to go make dinner, taking care not to make the floor muddy as he himself was dirty. All throughout the making of dinner he was dreading Uncle Vernon's return from work. He had done most of his chores but he hadn't had time to tidy the shed or to paint anything. At least he didn't need to use the toaster for dinner, then he would be in even more trouble.

After dinner Harry waited in his cupboard for Dudley and Aunt Petunia to go to bed and for Uncle Vernon to give Harry his birthday 'present'. When Harry was two they took away his blanket, three they started starving him, four was when Uncle Vernon started slapping him and five was when he started punching him. Every year Uncle Vernon started doing something new to hurt him and he was dreading what this year would bring.

The stairs creaked as Aunt Petunia and Dudley went up the stairs and Harrys breath caught as he heard Uncle Vernon coming to get him.

"So freak, not only did you burn the toast two days in a row I come back and find you didn't complete tree of your chores!" Uncle Vernon growled at Harry before taking him and dragging him down into the basement. Harry shook as they went down the stairs. This was where he got proper beatings as Uncle Vernon didn't want Harry to disturb his aunt and cousin who were trying to sleep.

"Well freak, anything to say for yourself?" Harry hung his head as he knew it would be pointless to argue with his uncle.

"Good," Was the one word Uncle Vernon said before slapping Harry and then punching him in the stomach forcing Harry to keel over before punching him again so he fell over.

"So boy, you want to know your birthday present?" Vernon laughed as he saw Harry slowly shake his head.

"To bad," Harry curled into a fetal position as Vernon kicked him in the ribs, the arms, legs and back before he knelt over the boy and started attacking him in every place he could reach. He hit Harry over the head before leaning his head close to Harry's.

"I hope you enjoyed your birthday Harry."

 **I did it! Over 1000 words. I was really worried about writing this chapter because I've never written anything like it before but I managed it. Sorry for the major delay in updates but I have been studying for exams which are coming up in a few weeks so you know. I will try update more often but the plot bunnies have been held captive by exhaustion and I only got them back recently. I still have no beta any recommendations are more than welcome.**

 **It's Lilly Bitch:** **Thanks.**

 **Imfaolol: Thank you for giving me the boost I needed to rescue the plot bunnies.**


	5. The letters

**Disclaimer: I am not quite awesome enough to be the owner of Harry Potter – even if I am fabulous enough to be. ;)**

Amethyst was sitting at the long banquet table, eating her breakfast when a jet black owl swooped into the hall clutching a pile of letters.

"Hey Onyx, what have you got there?" Amy took the letters from his claws.

"I do believe they are your acceptance letters from the schools that you applied to." Lucius said while looking at his wizarding newspaper.

"Oh, so I see, well if I may be excused I would like to read these in my room." Amy said looking apprehensively at the pile of letters. "There are quite a lot,"

Lucius glanced up at her from his newspaper and the amount of letters she was holding before nodding. Amy gracefully left the room, her skirts drifting about her. As Amethyst walked down one of the many corridors in the riddle mansion she saw Draco walking towards her from the other direction.

"Draco!" Amethyst shouted as she launched herself towards him, "You are finally back!"

"Hey Amy, yeah we just got home and I thought you would like me to come and see you right away." Draco laughed as she clung to him.

It seemed that with all Bellatrix's nagging and lectures she had failed at making Amethyst become the lady she was meant to be. Draco looked at the pile of letters in Amy's hand and then started rummaging in his pockets.

"What do you have in your pockets?" Amethyst sang, getting off him

"Well, I have my acceptance letters as well as a present for you." Draco said smiling as Amethyst's face broke into a grin.

"Well good sir, perhaps we should go to the Purple Dragon lounge?" Amethyst said. The lounge was her birthday present from Tom Riddle for her sixth birthday, the magic made it so only the three of them, Amethyst, Draco and Tom could get in the room. Amy and Draco had named it the 'Purple Dragon Lounge'.

Draco laughed at Amy's attempts to make them go faster.

"What? I really just want to read our acceptance letters!" Amy said defensively.

"Liar, you just want your present," Draco said with a grin on his face at which Amy pouted at.

They reached the entry to the lounge and one after the other they entered, after letting the door read their magical signatures and opening.

Amethyst sat gracefully down on the couch and arranged her dress so it fell in a becoming and natural way, rolling her eyes at Draco's raised eyebrow. It wasn't her fault that Bellatrix's nagging and lectures had finally gotten to her.

"So Dragon what is my present?" Amy said leaning closer to Draco.

Draco pointedly sighed in a teasing way and pulled out a beautiful bracelet that was silver and had amethysts on it.

"Oh Draco, it is beautiful!" Amy cried.

"I am glad you like it, I was hoping you would wear it when we go on the train to school. Shall we look at what schools want both of us and then pick the best one?" Draco said.

"Have you read yours yet?" Amy asked. Draco shook his head so they both started reading through the letters and putting them in piles of those that would accept them and those that wouldn't. Some schools didn't want Draco because he came from a 'dark' family and some wouldn't accept Amy because they didn't believe her when she said her last name was Potter and thought she was using a fake name. Eventually they finished and looked at the pile of letters they had.

"Well I got accepted into a lot but the only important ones are Hogwarts, Erebus, Summanus, Vertumnus and Seshat." Draco said.

"I didn't get into Summanus but I did get into the others. I suppose we both know that first we are going to Hogwarts and then we are going to go to one of the others when our mission is done." Amy said glancing at the paper piles.

"So I suppose the question isn't which one are we going to but rather which one we are going to in a few years." Draco said agreeing with Amy.

Amy sighed. "I guess the best one then would be Erebus. It may not be as welcoming as the other schools but we will need some help. Hogwarts may be very welcoming but its educational system is severally lacking. They have barely any 'muggle' classes like English or practical lessons."

"Hogwarts then Erebus." Draco said as he stood and offered Amy his arm so they could go announce their decision to the family.

Dudley was parading around the living room, showing of his new school uniform while Petunia was dying some of Dudley's old clothe grey for Harry to wear and the local comprehensive, Stonewall High, when they heard the letterman.

"Dudley, go get the post," Petunia said.

"No, I don't want to! Make Harry get the post." Dudley said, angry at the idea of being forced to do something.

"Boy!" Vernon shouted.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" Harry said as he came out of the cupboard.

"Get the post!"

"Of course sir." Harry said keeping his head down low.

Harry went to the front door and saw letters, a postcard from Dudley's aunt and a strange thick envelope that had on it, in green writing:

Mr H. Potter

The Cupboard under the Stairs

4 Private Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

Harry shoved it in his cupboard on the way to the kitchen as he knew that no-one in his family would be pleased about the idea that Harr got a letter. He gave the letters to Vernon who started muttering about the bills. Harry then went back to his room.

Harry turned the light on and stared at the letter. On the back in purple wax there was a snake, a badger, an eagle and a lion surrounding a small H. Harry broke into the letter and stared at it in disbelief.

First Page:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARRDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Second Page:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions,

Harry looked at the letter in disbelief then started shredding it to pieces deciding to burn them when the house-hold was sleeping. He didn't know who was playing the joke on him but he didn't like it and wasn't going to play along.

 **YAY! BROKE MY RECORD!**

 **I wrote 13327 words. The next chapter is about….wait for it…SHOPPING. Yes this is where they are going to meet and yes sorry while I said that this was going to be the last chapter before the sorting I really want more suggestions. I seriously can't decide between Slytherin and Ravenclaw.**

 **I decided to mostly avoid writing about Harry's life with his relatives as I am not the best writer for that particular subject. My story has a plot and while Harry being abused has a role in this story, the story doesn't revolve completely around it.**

 **My plan is for Harry and Draco to end up together and Amethyst to end up with either Hermione, Luna or Blaise (Blaise is currently winning). Things I need your opinion about:**

· **_What house should Harry be in?_**

· **_Do you want Harry to get a pet?_**

· **_What pairings do you want (Draco x Harry is in concrete but other than that)?_**

· **_Do you want any specific people to be BAD?_**

· **_Do you want any specific people to be GOOD?_**

· **_Dumbledore isn't human so what should I name his species?_**

 **Your opinions do matter to me and you can help shape this story! YAY!**

 **Just to clarify I am planning for Snape to be bad. If you have any suggestions you can pm if you don't want to review, I don't mind.**

 **Mandy: Thanks for your review.**

 **Adenoide: Voldemort took Amy and not Harry because he knew that the existence of Amy was not common knowledge and so unlike Harry, there wouldn't be a lot of people upset about her 'death'.**

 **Dantexsin: (1) I love the pairing too. Maybe Harry will be in the snake house, either way Slytherin is not going to be bad. (2) I just can't decide between the two but your reason for Ravenclaw is actually really good. I am thinking not only Hedwig but another pet as well.**

 **EASTER EGG: Who can tell me what the schools names are from?**


	6. Shopping and Sorting

Disclaimer: Does anyone actually read this? If so dudumbledork. Okay anyway, I am obviously not J. K. Rowling, I am a dragon… or a witch… arghh I am a muggle gosh. I don't own anything Harry Potter, I own the story plot line, Amethyst and my sick twisted mind.

"Noooo, five more minutes." Amethyst groaned as Dobby gently shook her to wake up.

"Mistress Amethyst told Dobby to wake her up early today." Dobby said as he walked over to a lamp getting ready to hit himself with it. "Dobby wills punish himself for making mistress Amethyst unhappy."

Amy woke up quickly as she heard him hitting his head. Amy sighed before realising what day it was, it was the day they went shopping for supplies! She may hate Hogwarts and Dumbledork, or as she supposed she would soon have to call him, Professor Dumbledor but she loved learning anything and everything as well as the chance to meet her twin brother.

"Dobby, I order you to stop hurting yourself, go and perform your other duties." Amy said with a smile towards the house elf. She threw open her wardrobe doors as she looked threw her clothes.

As Amy looked at herself in the mirror she nodded approvingly at the reflection. She wore a long sleeved, v-neck blouse that was black and had a light purple kitten with blood dripping down its front, a short purple skirt with black stockings and dark purple boots. Her long silky hair was in a French braid that was tied with a purple ribbon in a bow. Her hair now reached just below her middle back, in her ears she had two silver studs with amethysts put in. She also wore her silver and amethyst bracelet.

Amy slid down the long stair case on the rails and jumped off just as she came to the breakfast hall. As she walked in she saw that nearly everyone was assembled, due to the 'plans' being made it was rare when even half of the adults were home. Lucius was sitting with his wife Narcissa, Aunty Bellatrix was there as well as her husband Rodolphus, Severus was in the manor too but was brewing a potion for Tom. It was rare that Tom joined them and Amy had come to expect him to be away.

Draco came up from behind her and tickled him earning him a small shriek, they walked to the table and sat down. As they were eating Severus came in, his hair greasy from the potion fumes.

"Good morning Severus!" Amy said grinning at him.

"Morning," Came Severus grim reply. Amy smiled at this, he was obviously in a good mood or else she would have received a look and a 'hmm' instead of actual words.

As breakfast was finished they walked over to the fireplace. Draco and his father were going shopping with Amy so one after the after they flooed to Daigon Alley.

*-* *-* *-* Harry

(Okay we all know what happens with Hagrid, letters etc. so I am just pressing the skip button. Basically Hagrid took him home after the whole 'You're a lizard Harry, I am a what? A wizard' business….BUT Just a quick fix about the whole ZOO thing.?)

After lunch they went to the reptile house, it was cool and dark and there were glass enclosures which contained all kind of animals that slithered or crawled over wood and stone. As Dudley and Piers rushed off to see poisonous snakes and murdering boas, Harry went over to an enclosure that contained the largest snake. When Dudley saw what Harry was looking at he came over and then yelled for his father to make it move, Vernon was unsuccessful and the snake continued dozing.

Harry stared pityingly at the snake in the enclosure and it slowly opened it's eyes as if to check if they had left him alone. It saw harry and winked at him and when Harry looked at shock at the snake then decided to wink back. The snake looked over to Harry's family and then looked up before it rolled it's eyes, as if to convey how annoying it was. Harry looked at it in pity before nodding. Harry looked at it's plate and saw it was from brazil. He trailed his finger along the sign and continued reading as he saw the snake had been bred in captivity.

Harry had just finished reading when Dudley suddenly shouted at him and pushed Harry out of the way with Pier. As they pushed their ugly faces up against the glass Harry glared at them. Suddenly the glass disappeared and the two fell in. The snake passed them as they watched in terror, thinking they were going to be eaten. When the snake reached the ground he looked at the sign then hit the word 'Brazil' with his tail and then bobbed his head at Harry as if to thank him.

Harry nodded back, but in his heart he knew the snake would never get to Brazil. There was the North Atlantic Ocean between England and with people hunting him he doubted the snake would ever get to go home.

(K back to the whole fiasco with Hagrid)

Harry heard the sharp tapping and realised that everything that had happened yesterday was a dream. How could it not be? That surely was Aunt Petunia, yet for once he was warm and she wasn't yelling at him.

Harry got up and Hagrid's coat fell off him. (Hagrid leant him his coat the precious night) Harry realised where he was, what he was and everything else. Tap, tap, tap. Harry looked over to the window and saw an owl at the window. Harry let the bird in and it flew at Hagrid's coat and started attacking it. (Hagrid has a few dormice still running around in it.)

"Hagrid there is an owl here and-"

"Just take the newspaper then give it 5 of those copper coin pieces." Hagrid groaned into the couch.

"But where-"

"The coat pocket."

Harry did as Hagrid said (after searching through the many pockets) and the bird flew off. As he did this Hagrid yawned and told him that they had better go get his school supplies.

"But Hagrid I haven't got any money."

"We will stop by Gringotts all right kid?" Hagrid said as they left the hut. Harry had watched in fascination as the boat sped along aided by magic then listened intently as Hagrid explained the basics about the wizarding world to Harry.

*-* They travelled by train to London. *-*

Harry had never been to London and as they passed the hordes of muggles and ordinary shops he couldn't believe that he would be able to get a wand from any of the shops.

"Here we are, the leaky cauldron. It is an extremely famous place." Hagrid said.

Harry looked at it and couldn't believe his eyes, even if he came from a horrible home it had always been clean (cleaned by him). The 'Leaky Cauldron' was tiny, dirty and run down, if Hagrid hadn't pointed it out he would have completely missed it. As they entered Harry noticed that even though it was apparently 'famous' it was very dark and grubby, as he looked outside through the dirt-covered window he saw muggles walking by, their eyes sliding over the shop as if it didn't even exist, only witches and wizards could see it he supposed.

The old bartender glanced over at Hagrid and called out, "The usual, Hagrid?"

"Can't, Tom, I am on Hogwarts busine-" Hagrid stopped and turned to him "Say Harry, do you mind going shopping by yourself? You see if you can look after yourself I can have a couple pints before I get working again." Hagrid said glancing at Harry and then at the beer.

"Y-Yeah Hagrid, I can do that." Harry didn't particularly want to shop alone but he had learnt that one should never keep a man from his alcohol and he really didn't want to be a nuisance to Hagrid.

"Good, do you mind taking the kid to the entrance Tom? Show him how to get through." Hagrid said while taking a seat at the bar.

Tome showed Harry to the entrance and let him through. He was so busy looking after the tavern that he did it as quickly as he could before leaving, not taking the time to even look at Harry. Harry had looked at the wall with awe when he saw the bricks move, they moved to make an archway so large it could have even fit Hagrid, if he had been with him still. The archway led to a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of Harry's sight. He stepped out and the archway closed behind them. He looked in amazement at the shops, he was about to enter one when he realised his dilemma. No money.

*-* *-* *-* Amethyst

As they arrived in the Leaky Cauldron's fire place they walked straight to the backroom that held the passage to Diagon Alley not even looking at the drunk people at the bar. They stopped in front of the wall.

"Was that Hagrid back there, getting drunk as a nutter?" Draco asked.

"I do believe so Draco, probably left a muggle-born to fend for themselves." Lucius answered in his usual drawl.

"I wonder if he was showing Harry around." Amy said, half-joking.

Lucius tapped the bricks to reveal Diagon Alley and a boy. The boy looked rather bedraggled. He wore too-large pants and top with taped up glasses. There was nothing special about him so they were about to walk past when he called out to them.

"Um, excuse me but you see I am meant to be shopping for my school supplies only I haven't any money. Hagrid told me it would be somewhere called Gringotts but I don't know where that is."

Amy turned around and refrained from gasping before tugging on Draco's robes. He looked over at her and guessed from the way she was acting that he was important.

"Of course, we can show you around if you want, we too are shopping for our supplies for Hogwarts." Draco said.

"Ah thanks, I am Harry Potter by the way. Nice to meet you." Harry said smiling at the trio.

"Draco Malfoy, a pleasure."

"Lyra Malfoy, a pleasure" Amy said this using her 'fake name' as they wanted everyone to believe her dead she used 'Lyra Malfoy' as her name. Her Hogwarts letter came as that as well. It was only around Hogwarts they used this, Dumbledor was to be kept in the dark but they had no qualms with anyone else knowing

They walked through the streets of London and as they came upon the building, it was snowy-white with gold letters and slightly crooked.

"That's a goblin, Harry." Amy pointed out to Harry.

As they went to the counter, they passed through hundreds of goblins, each doing its own task. "Morning," said Lucius to the goblin at the counter. "We've come to make a withdrawal from Mister Potters account."

The goblin looked down at Harry and said, "And does Mister Potter have his key?"

Harry pulled out an envelope from his pocket and handed it to the goblin. Hagrid had given it to him the day before.

After they had withdrawn Harry's money Lucius had said that they should go get their uniforms. He had then gone off to run some errands but first told Harry to stay with Lyra and Draco.

Madam Malkin came up to the three children and asked if they were here for their Hogwarts uniform, Lyra was taken to another area to be measured for her robes while Draco and Harry were measured next to the boys changing rooms.

"Do you know what Quidditch is? Draco asked.

"Um, no." Harry replied anxiously, he felt better when Lyra was with them and felt uneasy at being alone with Draco.

"Well it's a game where people fly on broomsticks, the main job of the players is to score points but the most important job goes to the seeker who will either win or lose the game." Draco explained. "I play quite well, but first years aren't allowed their own brooms; perhaps I'll smuggle one in."

"What does a seeker do exactly?" Harry said confused.

"Well they try and catch a special ball, it is incredibly small and fast, whoever catches it wins 150 points and finishes the game. A normal score with the other ball is only 10 points." Amy said coming up behind the two.

"Oh, I see."

"You know, you should probably buy some normal clothes that you can change into Harry, you look a bit ratty to be honest." Draco said looking him up and down. "Not to be rude or anything but I think you would be more comfortable in clothes that actually fit you."

Harry nodded then turned to Madam Malkin, "Uh, could I have some normal clothes too, I would like to wear them,"

Harry looked rather smart in his clothes as they bought their books from Flourish and Blotts, however he noticed that everyone avoided the trio. When he asked Draco and Lyra about it all he got was:

"Our parents were 'dark' witches and wizards so everyone thinks we are going to try kill them, ignorant fools."

They continued shopping and eventually went to Magical Menagerie. The three looked around and looked at all the animals.

"Harry, come over and look at this!" Lyra called out. She had been looking at cats and saw two beautiful looking cats that had wings. Harry looked at them and fell in love with one of them straight away. The cat was green and black and the two colours danced with each other all over the cat's body in a pattern of flames. The cat's wings were vaguely reminiscent to those of a bird. Harry looked over to Lyra who was staring at the other cat which was a deep violet and midnight blue. It had golden spots on its legs, tail and head with a crescent moon on its forehead which made the cat's overall look similar to a night sky.

"Oh these are awesome, Harry come check these out." Draco called out.

"I am going to go put the purple cat by the counter, unless you want the green and black one in which case I'll just take the cage." Lyra said to Harry. "You go see what Draco wants."

"Yeah, take the cage I want the green and black one, I'll be back."

Draco was looking at the snakes and the two decided to each buy one. When they took the cage up to the counter the shop owner shook her head at the three.

"I have no idea where they came from. I don't stock such animals, my pets are mostly harmless and we have very detailed records on the dangerous ones, these aren't even mentioned in the records at all!" She said all flustered.

"Well madam, we can always take them off your hands, for free of course." Draco said with a smirk.

"Yes, I mean just look at these cats, they could tear you apart in an instance and then fly off with your remains. These snakes too, they look very poisonous."

"Uh, um yes. I suppose that would be for the best." The woman said and the three left the shop quickly before she realised that she had given away four pets that were worth probably a few hundred galleons. They bought one more pet, an owl for Harry since the other two already had owls. He named her Hedwig.

When they went to Ollivanders. Harry got a 11 inch wand made of Holly and had phoenix core, as well as some mumbo-jumbo about it being brothers with some other guys wand. Draco got a 10 inch wand made with hawthorn wood and unicorn hair. Lyra had a 14.5 inch wand made of sycamore with a phoenix feather core.

When Harry got dropped off at the train station he found his two friends waiting for him. They passed a large family of red-heads and boarded the train. Strangely the woman who looked like the mother seemed to be glaring at them, as well as the youngest looking boy and girl.

When they were safely seated on the train the three children started talking.

"Harry, what house do you think you'll be in?" Lyra asked Harry as they ate some candy the three had bought.

"House? What house?"

"Well there are four houses, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Griffindor." Draco started saying before Lyra finished for him. "Slytherin is for the cunning and sly but to be honest, I think it is just the house that knows what they want and know what they have to do to achieve it. Ravenclaw is for the smart people, Hufflepuff is for the loyal and dedicated and Griffindor is for the 'brave' which means the people who rush forward without a thought about the consequences."

"I think both A-Lyra and I are going to go to Slytherin as m-our family has been going there for decades as we always have a goal in mind." Draco said distractedly. Draco was playing with his snake, Cepheus. He was silver with green eyes. Lyra was playing with her cat, who she had named Lynx. Harry had his cat who was called Cassiopeia sprawled on his lap with her head on the same arm that Hydrus his green and black snake was wrapped around. It turned out that the four animals could bond with their owners and speak through the mind link. While the other two were chatting with their animals Harry and his were dozing, enjoying their company as Lyra and Draco had looked after them because Harry was unsure of how his relatives would have acted, or so he said. Harry was sure he would have been beaten for sure. *-* *-* *-* After travelling by boat to the castle and entering into the hall it was time to get sorted… well not before a song by the 'sorting hat' Oh you may not think me pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folks use any means To achieve their ends. You can't change this mind I can not be tricked. So I think you shall find, I'll un-mix what your mind has mixed. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap! After the applause for the hat Professor McGonagall told them that when she called out their name that they were to sit on the stool, have the sorting hat place them and then go sit at their respective tables. "Abbot, Hannah!" "Hufflepuff!" "Bones, Susan!" "Hufflepuff!" "Boot, Terry!" "Brocklehurst, Mandy!" "Ravenclaw!" "Brown, Lavender!" "Gryffindor!" "Bulstrode, Millicent!" "Slytherin!" "Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" "Hufflepuff!" Some people were almost instantly sorted while others took a long time, 'Finnigan, Seamus took a while minute before he went to Gryffindor. "Granger, Hermoine!" "Ravenclaw!" (Lots of people) "Malfoy, Lyra!" – a few minute passed where it sounded like she was faintly speaking to the hat whose mouth moved but didn't have any sound coming out. "Slytherin!" "Malfoy, Draco!" An instant sorting. "Slytherin!" (More People) "Potter, Harry!" There were a few mutterings and Harry looked over to his friends who smiled at him and nodded. After walking to the stool and having the hat slide past his eyes. He heard a muttering inside his mind saying how difficult it was going to be to place him. Harry gripped his stool and muttered quietly, "Could I be in Slytherin?" "Are you sure? Well it should help you considering the circumstances." "SLYTHERIN!" The entire hall went silent as Harry walked over to the Slytherin table. Then the while Slytherin table clapped loudly. (More People) "Zabini, Blaise!" "Slytherin!" 3062 words! This was 3 days work! Yeah, okay I am really sorry if you found this a bit boring but it gave you some needed information, for example it shows them bonding rather than 'They bonded on the train and by shopping together.' Yeah there are three things I want to say. (1) Review and tell me what you want to happen and I am still open to suggestions about what is happening in this story. (2) MIND BLOWER: Has anyone ever thought that maybe the reason the Dursleys are so mean to harry is because he is a HORCRUX! 


	7. Slytherin Dorms

**Disclaimer: Not mine..**

 **This is just after the sorting. Also the last chapter was fixed and yes this is the latest chapter. :3**

Harry Potter

Dumbledork had stood up and said some random mumbo jumbo words before the feast appeared before the school as Harry looked upon the food in awe, but he was also getting worried because by the way the table was set up it looked like he was meant to eat as well. Perhaps he was allowed to eat at the table? There were bound to be differences now that he was living with other freaks. He looked over at his house mates. They were all looking at the headmaster.. well his two friends were sneaking a handful of meat under the table for their familiars to snack on, that they might have snuck in, which he had done as well. He stroked his pets head under the table thoughtfully.

Everybody was singing at different times and you could barely discern the words, it seemed Dumbledor had foreseen that would be the case as there was a ribbon with the lyrics on it to sing along to. It took a very long time but at last there were only the Weasley twins who were singing in a slow death march pace.

'Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or yopung with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bear and filled with air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us stuff worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.'

When the feast finally finished one of the Slytherin Prefects showed all the Slytherin first years where the dungeons were, where their dorms were and where it was off limits, they then left after saying there would be Hogwarts tour from 9-11am showing them the basics and then greatly emphasising the fact he wanted to see every face there.

Amy, Draco and Harry all sat relaxed in the common room as Harry was learning all about Hogwarts.

"So we can choose whether we want to share with friends or sleep by ourselves?" Harry said looking at the two in amazement.

"Well yeah, and you can change at any point. We take up most of the dungeons which is the size of Hogwarts, except for a bit which is used by the Hufflepuffs in the basement and a few classrooms. The only problem is the dungeons get really cold during winter, which is why I encouraged you to get some warm clothes-"

Amethyst yawned loudly and stood up and sat on Draco's lap.

"Well, I'm exhausted, shall we all share or do you want to sleep on your own, Harry?" Amy asked rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"I, um.." Harry said uncertainly.

Snape walked into the common room and looked at the trio. "Shouldn't you three be in bed by now? Especially you Lyra and Draco. As Tom didn't know if he could trust Snape, since he was so close with Dumbledor, he thought Lyra was Draco's cousin and that they enjoyed pretending to be twins.

"Sorry Sev, we were about to go to bed we just decided to all sleep together in the same dorm." Draco said.

"I would have thought the high and mighty chosen one would have wanted to have his own room," Snape sneered at them.

"Uh.. No I would like to share with my friends sir,"

"Well come on boys, we should all go to bed." Amy said grabbing the two boy's hands and dragging them towards the dorms. They walked for a few minutes and went down a couple of flights of stairs before they came to an empty room, it was a silver painted wooden door but all the lines in it had red, gold, blue, bronze, yellow, black, green. It was one of the more lavishly painted doors.

"This was one of our family member's old dorm rooms, we thought all the other would probably be occupied and beside this was the one he redecorated." Amy said looking at Harry.

They put their hands on the door and three white-gold plaques appeared with

Draco Malfoy

Harry Potter

Lyra Malfoy

When they went in the room they looked at the silver room that had different coloured swirls on the walls and wooden floors. It had lavish sheepskins on the floor and the room with three beds looked like it belonged in a fairy tale. Draco's bed was decorated in the traditional Slytherin colours while Amy's bed was more of an aqua coloured bed with silver. The two of them had collapsed on their beds and curled up not bothering to change, it made sense, they had made him buy a ridiculous amount of clothes and had still looked bothered at how few he had bought. He would have been happy with just one shirt but they had made him buy like thirty shirts. Their suitcases were twice the size of their wardrobes, Harry's was more modest and was possibly a quarter of the size of theirs. His bed was both purple and green. He quickly grabbed his pjamas and walked to the bathroom to get changed before he clambered into bed.

He woke up from someone shaking him gently. It was a pleasant way to wake up compared to being yelled at or having a bird pecking at the window accompanied by snores. He opened his eyes and looked at the face of Lyra staring at him.

"Morning, we need to get to breakfast ant then have the tour." Lyra said smiling at him.

After all three of them changed and went up to the great hall they were all panting quietly.

"I suppose there is the reason all Slytherins look so good, we all get ridiculous amounts of exercise walking through the castle." Draco said chuckling quietly.

After a quick breakfast they walked slowly back to the dungeons, before waiting for the tour around Hogwarts. They were all given a day off before the lessons started so they could get used to the routine of Hogwarts.

A group of older students came into the room and started rounding up the younger students to a small group.

"Okay guys, basically everybody at this school hates us. So even if you dislike someone in the house, **It does not, under any circumstance leave this common room.** We look after our own because no one else is going to do it. Now to avoid attracting attention you will all be travelling in groups of three and with one elder student who looks like you so it looks like an elder sibling showin around a young sibling and a couple of friends. Okay so who wants to go now, who wants to go in an hour and a half? One half of the tour is book work and the other is Hogwarts tour."

Harry looked at the two who then said, "We want to hit the books first, that way we can save the most interesting and best bit for last and we can get the boring stuff out of the way."

Harry looked at the two of them and nodded, he couldn't wait to see Hogwarts and he knew that would probably motivate him to finish the books quickly.

"Hey you know what?" He asked the two of them.

"What?" They said in confusion.

"I am going to make it my personal goal to see each and every house in the school." He said flashing a very Slytherin grin at the two.

 **Umm.. hello?**

 ***Ducks behind a shield,* So sorry for not updating school started a couple of months ago and the homework. God the homework. I'm writing this for the holiday, so Happy Easter I suppose. I am enjoying the five day weekend, thank you New Zealand for your poor planning skills.**

 **Shetan20: Your Welcome :3**

 **Pokemon Guest (guest): It wasn't a chapter, it was me fixing a stupid mistake of mine.**


End file.
